


To your eyes, only

by Erimin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Goro is like a ghost, M/M, Morgana a bit, Post Engine Room, and he is alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: Looking for what he could do, Goro makes a permanent decision.





	To your eyes, only

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If you can't see me, there's no 'me' now.

When Goro woke up, he noticed it was dawning and he was lying in the cold grass, covered by dew. He got up and looked his surroundings, identifying the place as a plaza near the National Diet Building, where he was… where Shido and the Phantom Thieves were.

Goro checked his body, looking for any injury, but he finds nothing. He tries to remember what happened, but his head suddenly hurt. He only can remember until his fight against the Phantom Thieves in the engine room, but after that… everything is blurry and his head hurts even more if he tries to remember something else.

After a few moments, Goro recovered and stand up and, arranging his clothes and cleaning it of any rest of grass or mud.

The student decided to check his phone, it was 6 in the morning, not even after passing out he can sleep more than what he was used to,  _ it was sad, _ he thought. But then he realized the date, was December 5th, two days after he and the Phantom Thieves infiltrated Shido's Palace. That could only mean he were sleeping, in the ground, for at least two days straight? And with this cold, he was still alive?  _ Talking about bad luck _ , he thought.

The next thing he did was check the Metaverse app, which he still had, but it wasn't able to open it. Apparently it was locked, he couldn't even delete it.

Goro wasn't sure about what he should do. Even if the Phantom Thieves succeeded in changing Shido's heart —and he was suddenly a good person, like all the others who suffered the same—, he didn't want to appear in front of him, specially if he consider all the other people involved in the conspiracy who could spot him and try to take him down. And even if at the end the Phantom Thieves were kind to him, Goro didn't think he deserved more of their piety, taking in count what he did towards some of their teammates and group in general.

While he was walking with no objective in mind, Goro considered all his option, and before he realized, he was in front of the LeBlanc café, which has the open sign in the door.

He checked his phone again, ‘7:18 a.m.’ it said. Maybe he could still see his former leader this early, before school. He tried to reach the doorknob but suddenly the door was open and a young man appear, saying goodbye to the man inside the café.

He moved immediately to not collide with him and Ren apparently didn't saw him and keep walking on the street, towards the station, he assumed.

Goro always thought, and was able to prove it a dozen of times, that Ren, as a Phantom Thief, and their leader, had great skills and an excellent ability to read the atmosphere and notice things that were invisible to the rest —like when he tried to reach out for him, the real 'him', before everything went to the hell—, so it was really weird that he didn't noticed him and just ignore it to keep going his way. Though he wouldn't blame him, after all what happened.

Goro followed him and when Ren was within his reach, he stretched out his hand and tried to stop him, to only touch him for less than a second and then just went through his arm, being unable to gain his attention.

Goro looked at his hand with a blank stare.

He knew he was alive, he could interact with things after all, right? Like his phone and the floor, his clothes too.

He looked at Ren again, who was looking at his direction. His heart beat was faster because their eyes met, but then Morgana, the cat, popped out from his bag and talked.

“What is it?” Morgana asked. “There is something there?” He said looking at Goro's direction.

Ren kept staring at him, but then he just close his eyes and smile at his cat. “I thought there was something there, but I think it was just my imagination,” he said while he was back on his way.

The cat answered something like, 'okay’ before going to the bag's inside again.

Akechi was still standing in the same place, trying to understand what just happened.

He wasn't able to touch Ren, or other things, apparently? He went to the closest shop, one who its attendant was an old man —who of course will be awake at this early hour— and tried to reach for any object he has on display but yet again, his hand only went through it, not being able to take it. He tried the same thing a lot of times, but wasn't successful. After a few minutes, he surrendered and went for a walk once again.

He wandered around the city during all day, trying to reach things —he couldn't—, and try to be saw by people —he couldn't do it either—, and then, with closed eyes, he truly surrender this time. People weren't going to see him, he wouldn't be able to talk with this with anyone, so he will have to live this ghost life for who knows how much time.

He should be used soon to be ignored all the time. Goro smiled. Not like he wasn't.  _ It won't be difficult _ , he thought.

When Goro opened his eyes, from the corner of them, he saw a really saturated and sparkling blue, gaining his attention and making him looking directly to it. There, he saw a door, a jail's door.

It was weird, that was sure, but he couldn't stop himself and before he realized, he was in the front of this door, taking the doorknob and opening the door.

He felt like he was going to pass out, but then again, before he could say or even think a word about it, he was in a strange room, which looked more like a jail, with a lot of cells and covered entirely by blue.

One cell took Goro's attention, and when he walked towards it, he saw someone in there, someone who he thought it was very similar to Ren. But that couldn't be, right?

“You're not an inmate,” said a voice from  _ somewhere _ . “Not this time, anyway.”

Goro looked around but there was nobody near him. Was he dreaming?

“This is a place between dreams and reality,” said the voice again. Goro couldn't identify where the voice came from. “But it also represents what your heart wants.”

_ My heart… _ , Goro thought, looking around and the then fixing his eyes on the boy sleeping in the cell. “I don't understand what are you talking about,” he said.

“Lying is not an option here, young man.” Said the voice, and Goro felt a little embarrassed. First time in a while someone said that to him. “With that said, I know you have a wish now, a desire, and if you can be honest with you, I may help you to fulfill it.”

_ A desire, she said. A wish _ , Goro repeated in his head. He looked around again to see if he was able to stop the owner of the voice. Useless, again.

“I can help you with your wish,” said the voice one more time.

“My wish… my wish is…”

* * *

 

When he woke up, he moved his legs slowly and with great effort towards the door. Not even after a year was more easy to move those big and heavy chains, attached to his feet.

When he reach the door, he saw someone new in the room. His eyes were widely open as he processed the view in front of him.

“From now on we will have a new attendant,” said a little girl.

“He is just a newbie though, so you will have to be patient with him,” said another little girl, mirroring the first.

“He will be helping with itemizing your Personas. And this is actually his first time, so don't be so harsh with him.” Added one of the girls, looking at Ren while she talked.

“Come on, newbie, introduce yourself.”

“Welcome to the Velvet Room, inmate.” Said the boy. Ren seemed somewhat sad, “My name is Goro, and from today I will help you with your rehabilitation.”


End file.
